Only You
by oOxLienxOo
Summary: A cloaked figure wandered aimlessly through the streets towards her destination for revenge. Ever since that brutal night of murder, she has never forgiven the Li family and refuses to rest until they are all dead. What if forbidden love is sparked?


****

Disclaimer: I earn no allowances, I don't work, and so, I'm poor. Don't waste your money on poor little me. I am saying right now, I don't claim any of the characters used in this story, except the ones I made up. I don't claim the show or anything related to the manner. So, don't sue me.

Well, not much to say right now. I hope you enjoy the story!

Only You

By: oOxLienxOo

White snowflakes drifted gracefully in the light of the moon as a cloaked figure wandered across town. Her dark hood covered most of her face, making it easier to escape suspecting eyes. She walked quickly and quietly, passing through dark alleys and headed toward the park. For years, she hid in the shadows, forsaking her identity as she gained knowledge from observing the palace and its people. She's getting closer each day to the revenge she's been waiting for. Twelve years ago, King Li, that despicable man who promised peace for his kingdom, shattered her life into a million pieces and scattered them in the wind. She hated the Li family afterwards, believing that they were all the same with the same hateful blood running through their veins, and refused to rest until every member of the Li family was killed. She remembers that very day as if it was yesterday, the same scenes playing in her head over again.

Twelve years ago...

The sun's rays smiled warmly on a young, five-year-old girl as she danced in a field of cherry blossom trees. Wearing a white dress, she waved a white, translucent cloth in the air letting the wind catch it. She laughed as she ran toward the park, carelessly allowing the dirt stain her dress. Standing on the old wooden bridge, she looked down in the stream that flowed under it. Her emerald orbs shone brightly in the sun, reflecting onto the cool, crystal waters. The little girl stuck her tongue out at the person looking back at her as she bent over the railing. She laughed, noticing how ridiculous she looked in the restless water. Oblivious to the loose screws, she leaned over more to get a better look at herself. "Abunai!" A voice hollered. The little girl looked up to search for the voice. However, the railing collapse as the girl lost her balance and fell into the freezing stream. The girl struggled, as the waters filled her lungs. She gasped for air, but continued sinking to the bottom of the waters. Then, memories of her short-lived childhood flashed before her eyes, as her surroundings became black.

Hours later...

The pale girl slowly opened her eyes, blinded by a bright light. "Daijobu desu ka?" A voice gently asked. The girl squinted her eyes, nodding. "Gomen nasai for the lamp." The voice said again, turning the lamp off. The girl opened her eyes again, looking at the little boy sitting on a wooden chair nearby. She slowly sat up, leaning against the wall as she found herself in a small, rectangular room that was decorated in shades of green. The only furniture to be seen was the small wooden table in the middle of the room with a stained glass lamb sitting on it. She was sitting on a bed, that was against the wall, with a forest green blanket wrapped around her.

However, where she was didn't matter. It was who was sitting next to her that interested her. It was a young boy, around her age, with amber eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with the palace emblem on his shoulder and black pants.

"You're with the palace." The girl softly said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it like that." The boy replied.

The girl felt her head, "W-What time is it? Okaa-san is going to scold."

"The sun's set." The boy said, helping the girl off the bed.

"Arigatou for saving me." The girl said, smiling warmly making the boy blushed. After a moment of silence, he replied, "Y-You're welcome. Do you need an escort?"

The girl smiled again, shaking her head, "I know the way. Ja ne."

The boy smiled, "Ja ne."

The girl quickly ran through the forests, hoping that Okaa-san didn't start worrying. As she approached her home, a slight cold breeze past through her. "Okaa-san?" The little girl called, slowly walking through the broken down door. "Otou-" The girl called, but was caught short as a hand appeared from behind and grabbed her by the neck. The girl struggled to break free, but the person's hold surpass her strength. She felt her body being pulled towards the door and slammed into the ground, leaving her there clutching her swollen throat.

"Is this the girl?" A cold voice asked. "Yes, she is the last one." Another person replied. Another hand cupped the little girl's chin, bringing her closer to his face. The girl whimpered, recognizing that he was the king. The girl cried, "Where's Okaa-san, Otou-san, and Oni-chan?" The king looked at the girl, amused by her weakness. Then, he pointed his finger towards a cherry blossom tree as he moved her face to see.

"OKAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" The girl screamed, pushing the king's hands away from her. As she ran towards the tree, her vision became blurred by her tears. Okaa-san...Otou-san...Oni-chan...hanging lifelessly with ropes tied tightly around their necks. The girl slowly looked up at their tortured bodies, its image eternally engraved in her heart. She cried, looking at the king, "Doushite? Why are they dead?" The king smiled at her, as his men slowly approached her with swords in their hands. "All of your answers will be answered...in hell." The king said, snapping his fingers.

The girl screamed as she quickly got up and headed towards the forest. As she ran, a tree branch caught her loose dress, giving the king's men time to catch up. The little girl whimpered as she tried to free herself. The men were quickly approaching now. She continued looking back until she was able to rip her arm sleeve and continued running until she reached a cliff. "Get her!" A voice hollered. The girl looked at the surrounding men and the dark ocean below. The king was now smiling, his face twisted under the full moon. He was drawing dangerously close to her as he drew his sword. The girl looked down at the ocean and back to the king. Paying less attention to the cliff, the girl continued walking backwards towards the cliff to increase her distance from the king. "Doushite? Doushite?" The king continued to walk towards the girl, knowing the trap she set for herself. The girl whimpered as she looked into the king's eyes. They were filled with anger and hate. But what did her family ever do to the king? What did she ever do to deserve this ill fated death? The little girl took one last look at the deep ocean as the king pierced his sword through the girl's stomach, causing her to lose her balance and fall. Tears streamed down the girl's cheeks as she closed her eyes, awaiting her demise. She felt no pain. All she knew was that she was going to see her Okaa-san soon now.

The king's men looked over the cliff. One man asked, "Sir, should we look for her?" The king fingered his beard, "No, she will never survive. Something tells me that she can't swim."

The cloak figure stood on the new stone bridge, where the old one once stood. She slowly lifted her black shirt, revealing the old scar where the king once pierced her flesh. As she looks back at the stream, she could easily tell that she wasn't the same person she was twelve years ago. Her emerald eyes continued to dull as her face grew cold and pale. Her long, auburn hair was tied into a ponytail with long straying bangs on her face.

The figure's thought was interrupted as she heard a horse neighing in the background. =Just on time.= The cloak person frowned, knowing that it was Prince Syaoran, a Li. The figure slowly turned to face him, her anger boiling deep inside her. For years, she has been waiting for this moment, planning it out carefully in her head before she slept. And now, here was her chance. The figure pulled out a large, curved knife from her sleeve, and waited.

"Master Li! Wait!" Hien, Syaoran's servant called. Syaoran stopped his horse, looking down at his pedestrian servant.

Hien took deep breaths, saying, "Master, you mustn't go too fast."

Syaoran annoying said, "Yes, Hien."

Hien started, "Now, as your faithful _and_ loyal servant, it is my duty to...Syaoran?" Hien looked at Syaoran who was obviously looking somewhere.

From the corner of his eye, Syaoran could tell that someone was looking at him. There was also something suspicious about this figure, as he saw something glimmer in the dark. However, it quickly retracted back into her sleeve as the person realized that her chance for revenge just vanished. At least, the way she wanted it carried out. Syaoran slowly turned his head to see a young woman, who was wearing a cloak and frowning at him. However, the figure had already started to walk away. Eventually, she quickened her pace to avoid contact, even though Syaoran didn't know her.

Not wanting the person to leave, Syaoran called, "Chotto matte!" Hien called, "Master Li! Master Li!" The figure continued walking, quickening her pace, and turned it into a run. Syaoran race on his horse, blocking the figure's way. The figure looked down, not wanting him to see her face.

The figure said, bowing, "I am sorry, your Majesty, if I have offended you. I did not see you there as I was lost in my own thoughts."

Syaoran lifted the figure's face, to get a better look at her. "You don't have to bow." He said.

The figure quickly said, as she started to go, "It's getting dark, your Majesty. I have to get home."

"Wait! What is your name?" Syaoran asked.

=I was afraid of that.= The figure thought. "Um...it's Cherry. Ja ne, your Majesty." She lied. The figure walked away.

Syaoran sighed, whispering, "She looks strangely familiar."

Hien looked up at Syaoran, saying, "Master Li, we must get home. We don't want you sleepy in the morning now."

Syaoran looked into the direction where she departed.

Next morning...

The sun's light danced around the room, waking everything from their sleep...except for one. A sleeping form laid on a floor mattress with her white blanket pulled up to her nose. Her long, auburn hair laid loosely all over her white pillow. A raven hair girl carefully walked into the room, wearing a white robe. She slowly sat down on the wooden floor, shaking the sleepy girl. The stubborn girl mumbled quietly in her sleep, refusing to get up.

"Come on. Sakura-chan, wake up." Tomoyo said. "We have to get to work."

Sakura groaned, looking at the clock sitting on a wooden table nearby. "It's only eight...HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! We're late!"

Sakura changed out of her green pajamas into her waitress uniform, which consisted of a white-collar shirt and short, black skirt. Sakura thought =I hate these skirts. Why did those pervs have to make them so short?= Sakura looked in the mirror hanging on the wall.

When she was young, several people said that Sakura closely resembled her mother. It was only when she grew up that she saw her mother staring back at her in the mirror. Sakura used to live in Japan with her family until her father got transferred to China to teach at the university. At first, Sakura didn't want to leave all of her friends. Luckily, Sakura's move coincided with Tomoyo's mother's transfer to China for greater business opportunities. Of course, part of the reason was to be with Sakura. So, the situation was alleviated as the two families moved to China. However, things didn't turn out for the better. After a year of accustoming themselves, Sakura's family died in an accident or so they say. Sakura didn't know about the accident until afterwards since she was suffering from a two year coma during that time. With no place to go, Sakura moved in with Tomoyo. Last year, Sakura decided to move into one of the apartments above the restaurant where she now works. Knowing Tomoyo, Sakura asked her to be her roommate, who also works there.

Tomoyo handed Sakura a white jacket, saying, "Here, it's going to be cold."

"Arigatou, Tomoyo." Sakura said, smiling.

"Just for once, I would like to go somewhere without-" Syaoran started.

Hien entered the room, "Master Li, time for your training."

Syaoran finished, "Hien."

Syaoran groaned, rolling over in his bed. His bedroom was mainly decorated in shades in green, just like his old bedroom when he was young. He had a small bedroom when he was young, until he was moved into a bigger room when he was ten.

Syaoran hated his life, even though people considered him to be lucky. How was he lucky? Every day was the same as yesterday and the day before it. Everything ran by a schedule, and he had to stick to it. Although he could buy anything he wanted, he couldn't buy his freedom. Even if it was just for one minute, Syaoran wanted to go out, without Hien, and explore.

Hien started, "After our training, we have to meet with Mr. Shizuka about the oil trade. Then, we have to meet your father."

Syaoran groaned, getting up. He walked over to his closet to get his training clothes, which consisted of loose, black pants.

Syaoran slowly meditated on the wooden floor, allowing the sun to hit him through the big glass windows. While he meditated, Syaoran began thinking about last night and the mysterious person named Cherry. =I feel like I've met her before, but I don't remember. Certainly I would have remembered those emerald eyes.=

Twelve years ago...

Sometimes, if you come just before the sun rises, you can find a young boy in the park, sitting near a hundred-year-old bridge. He was six-years-old and was believed to be a servant of the palace because of his outfit, which consisted of a white shirt with the palace emblem and black pants. However, nobody would have guessed that he was really Prince Syaoran, son of King Li. He loved everything about the park. The sky filled with bright colors intertwining on the dark sky, the fresh air mixed with cherry blossoms, and the cool, crystal stream that flowed through the bridge. This was the closest thing he could come to for a normal life. Today, before going to the park, Syaoran's father instructed him to stay inside because he had "important" business to attend to and didn't want his son to be involved. However, Syaoran decided to ignore his father just for one day because fate was pulling him to go.

After watching the sun rise, Syaoran decided to stay for awhile before returning home. As he sat on the bench, a figure caught his eyes. It was a young girl wearing a white dress and running towards the bridge. She was waving a cloth and laughing. Syaoran smiled, wishing that he could be her, free and careless. However, it was her emerald eyes that first captivated him. They were full of life and joy, sparkling like the brightest stars at night. The girl stuck her tongue out, probably at her reflection as she leaned over the bridge. Syaoran looked at the girl, smiling, but his attention was averted to the loose screws on the bridge. Looking back at the laughing girl, Syaoran quickly stood up and yelled, "Abunai!" The confused girl looked around her until her gaze fell upon Syaoran. However, it was too late as the rail collapse, and the girl fell into the water. Syaoran stood in fear, knock completely of his senses. Shaking his head, he quickly dived into the cool water. Syaoran struggled as he brought the motionless body back to land, tears streaming down his cheeks. She had swallowed so much water and was pale. Syaoran wiped his tears away, as he started CPR.

Little Syaoran started crying as he efforts became effortless. "Onegai...breathe."

Just as Syaoran spoke those words, the girl cough up the water in her body. Syaoran smiled, looking at the girl's face become pink again.

Syaoran opened his eyes, whispering, "That was her? She was the little girl?" Syaoran shook his head, "But her eyes are so different. It couldn't be her."

Carrying a towel, Hien walked into the room saying, "Master Li, Mr. Shizuka is here. He said that he had other important businesses to attend to and can't be here for long. So, we are going to train at another time."

Syaoran got up and walked with Hien to change into proper attire. He put on his black pants and green sweater. "Come on, Hien. Let's get this over with." Syaoran grumbled, coming out of his closet.

Syaoran walked into the room, smiling. "Ah, Mr. Shizuka." Syaoran greeted, offering a handshake.

Hien pointed to the teenage girl to Mr. Shizuka's right, "This is Mr. Shizuka's niece, Yasashii." She had long, honey hair with red highlights and large, green eyes. Yasashii is younger than Syaoran by a year and next in line for ownership of the oil company. "Ohayo, Li." Yasashii said, gently. Syaoran smiled, slowly shaking her hand.

In the living room, Syaoran sat in a chair, with Mr. Shizuka and his niece across from him in a couch. Hien brought out tea for everybody and stood somewhere in a corner. "Ah, arigatou." Mr. Shizuka said. Yasashii smiled, pouring a cup of tea for everybody.

Mr. Shizuka began, "Mr. Li, you know that there have been shortages of oil at my company-"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Syaoran said. "Since you have been doing many years of business with my family, it's only right that I have to come up with a solution to that problem. Since there was a newly found oil spring in our sea, I thought that we could the opposite of what we have been doing."

"Gomen, but I don't follow, Mr. Li." Mr. Shizuka said.

Syaoran smiled, "Our country trades oil with your country in exchange of machinery."

Mr. Shizuka sighed, "Oh, I thought that our trades were going to be depleted." Mr. Shizuka stood up, with his niece, and shook Syaoran's hand. "Arigatou, Mr. Li. You are a good negotiator, different from your father."

Syaoran smiled, "I take that as a compliment."

"As a token for doing so many years of business with us, we are giving you this young cherry tree." Mr. Shizuka said.

Yasashii held out a medium sized pot with a small tree growing. Syaoran took the pot, saying, "Arigatou Gozaimasu."

Mr. Shizuka said, "Your Japanese is improving. Ja ne."

Syaoran shook his hand, saying, "Ja, Mr. Shizuka and Yasashii."

After Mr. Shizuka and Yasashii left, Syaoran handed the pot to a nearby servant, saying, "Plant this tree in the yard in front of my room."

"Yes, Master."

Syaoran and Hien walked into a room with hardwood floors. There were windows on opposite ends of the room and a lean, maroon carpet leading to the throne. Sitting on the chair was an identical person to Syaoran. However, he was much older, had neater hair, and was more conservative. Syaoran walked onto the carpet, kneeling in front of his father.

"Son, you're early today." King Li said from his chair. King Li motioned Syaoran to stand up.

Syaoran said sternly, "Mr. Shizuka had other important business to attend to and this was the only time that he was available."

King Li smiled, "Ah, Mr. Shizuka."

"Why was I sent for, father?" Syaoran said, unsympathetically saying 'father.'

King Li frowned at Syaoran's remarks, "In one week, you will turn 18."

"You remembered." Syaoran said, frowning.

"Of course, it's my duty to remember." King Li said.

Syaoran said, "As you were saying."

"You are getting a masked ball to celebrate such an occasion." King Li said.

Syaoran mumbled, "Oh great, another pick-your-wife ball. If not, then another get-together for drunkards."

Syaoran's father ignored Syaoran's remarks and said, "That is all."

Syaoran bowed and walked away with Hien following behind.

Hien smiled, "So, Master Li, what are our plans today?"

Syaoran replied, "We are going to town."

"Oh really?" Hien paused for a minute, "Why?"

Syaoran stopped walking and looked straight at Hien, "You ask too many questions." Then, he started walking again.

Hien stood there for awhile, looking confused. "I do?"

Syaoran sighed, turning back to look at Hien. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go to Wong's restaurant."

Hien smiled and started walking again. "Really? I love that restaurant!"

"As you all know, Miss Chung has decided to resign, so the position for hostess is opened. This time, we decided to promote one of our waitresses to be hostess." Mr. Wong said.

Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, "That means no more perverted skirts." Tomoyo giggled.

Mr. Wong continued, "So, two days ago, our fellow waiters and waitresses cast a ballot to find our new hostess, and I am here to tell you that our new hostess will be...Kinomoto Sakura." Many claps and applause was heard around the small meeting room. Mr. Wong said to Sakura, "I want you to change out of that uniform and into your new uniform. Your work begins today." Then, he said to everybody, "Okay! Everybody back to work!"

Chattering and whispers surfaced throughout the room as Tomoyo nudged Sakura in the elbow. Sakura just stood there, frozen. "T-Tomoyo, what did he say? Tomoyo, what did he say?!?!?" Sakura shook Tomoyo.

"You're leaving the perverted skirts!!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

In the locker room, Sakura stood in awe at her new uniform. It was a white, satin kimono with a pink slash around her waist, since it was a Japanese restaurant. Tomoyo carefully placed Sakura's hair in a bun with a cherry blossom flower in her hair. Partial of her bangs was clipped up with small, pink clips. Tomoyo stood Sakura in front of a mirror, exclaiming, "WAAAAAAAAAI KAWAII SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!"

"It's so beautiful..." Sakura said, fingering the fabric. "Why can't they make the waitresses uniform like this?" Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders. Tomoyo said, "I haven't seen you in a kimono since international night at high school."

Sakura smiled, "I'm just so glad that I'm not a waitress anymore."

Tomoyo smiled, "Come on, there are customers waiting for us."

"Wai, this desk is big." Sakura said, giggling. As Sakura stood in awe at her new job, two figures walked into the restaurant and approached Sakura. The first person was twice Sakura's age with black hair that went to his ears and black glasses that framed his brown eyes. The other person was around Sakura's age with short, chestnut hair and amber eyes. "Excuse me, miss." The black-haired man said, ringing the bell.

Sakura jumped, forgetting that she had work. Without looking up, she said, "Gomen nasai, I just got promoted and I'm so excit-" Sakura looked up to see Prince Syaoran and his servant, Hien. Sakura quickly bowed down, "Gomen nasai, your majesty, I didn't see you."

Syaoran smiled, "It's okay. I can understand that you were just promoted. Congratulations."

Sakura smiled, "Arigatou. So, would you like window, regular, or private seats?"

Syaoran said, "Private would be fine." =She has a beautiful smile.=

"Okay, follow me." Sakura said. She picked up her notebook and lead the two males through tables and a hallway until she reached an open area. "I wasn't quite sure what kind of room you wanted, so I picked this one." It was a private section of the restaurant with a woven table in the center. There was also a white balcony looking over a large, frozen pond. There were some lilies floating, but they were made of ice. Evergreen trees grew behind the pond with several snowflakes lying on top from the last snowfall. The grass surrounding was covered in a blanket of snow, covering for miles.

Syaoran teased, "It would seem that you picked a romantic place for us to eat." Sakura said, "Your Majesty, every royalty deserves the best, including you."

"Now, who made you think that?" Syaoran asked, taking a seat. Sakura answered, "Well, in history, many royalties have requested the best room in our restaurant. So I just assumed that you would want the best, also."

Syaoran said, "Well, I'm not like them." Sakura smiled, "Hai...Gomen nasai, your Majesty, but there are other customers waiting for me." Sakura started to walk away.

Syaoran said, "Chotto Matte." Sakura stopped, turning around. "Yes, your majesty?"

Syaoran asked, "Have we met before?" Sakura replied, "Not that I know of. No, your Majesty." Syaoran said, "I believe we did. Is your name not Cherry?"

Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears upon his remarks.

Syaoran immediately stood up, looking worriedly at Sakura. Sakura wiped her tears as she said, "Gomen nasai, your Majesty. It's just that my Okaa-san used to call me Cherry."

Syaoran felt sorrow overcoming him, regretting that he made her cry "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Sakura sniffed, "It's oka-okay...Um, I-I'm sorry. B-But I have other customers waiting for me. Excuse me."

Syaoran slowly sat down, nodding for her to go.

Even though the food here is good, Syaoran was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to eat, even to listen to Hien ramble on about his agenda. =There is something so familiar about her. Her smile, her eyes. They all seem so familiar. But-No, it couldn't be the same person...could it? There is some resemblance between the hostess and the girl.=

"Master Li?" Hien called, waving his hand in front of Syaoran's face.

Syaoran snapped back into reality, looking at his concerned servant, "Uh hai?"

"I was saying that there is something familiar about that girl." Hien said, looking frustrated that Syaoran wasn't listening to him. "Yes, there is." Syaoran said, looking down at the frozen pond.

That's all I wrote so far. Come back later for an update. And don't forget to write a review to help me improve my story in any way. Bye!


End file.
